When I Look in Your Eyes
by DrGinger35
Summary: The story of a girl who saves their lives by giving her own...however for the wrong intentions...joker in the midst of his ploy to get at the B-man decides to teach her how not to be the way she is... Lots of Joker psychology. Some one sides romance. Don't like first chapter read second and on. It gets better with the progression of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my Dark Knight story. I like it very much.**

**Hope you will like it too.**

**Reviews are Love!**

"Mother! It is not too low-cut!"

"Yes it is, hon, you don't want to spill out everywhere! You want to get married at this age?!"

Damn. That stupid saying.

"Whatever, mom." I slammed my door closed.

"Young lady!" aw fuck. Dad.

"What?!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way!"

"Yes sir." I sighed and looked in the full-length mirror. My top, an aqua v neck that came down just below the top of my sternum, look just fucking fine to me. I'm 16 for fucks sake! And I didn't want to put on a tank under it cause that would look just fucking stupid. I walked to my closet, but every other fucking outfit looked just plain shitty. I picked out a blouse and put it on. Less than half as attractive than the other one. But who the hell cared to be attracted to me?

I got into my father's tan Toyota Avalon, with my 10 year old brother Stephen next to me. I groaned as he poked me with his Lego toy shit.

The boy had never worked a fucking day in his life, whereas I'd helped my father at his orthodontist's office since I was six!

He flashed a fucking laser into my eyes from the stupid Lego flashlight.

"Ugh! Cut it out!"

"Hey, you two! Shut up!" my dad always had that kind of temper.

"Yes sir." we both said.

We parked in the Fig Tree parking lot and I emerged out of the car slowly. I loved this restaurant, but my family always seemed to put a damper on the whole experience.

I walked in, feeling like a beached whale, every other woman, or should I say lucky-fucking-bitch, was showing at least a small amount of cleavage. I don't want to be a whore or nothing, it's just that I was fucking lonely! I waited until the blonde ponytail at the waitress counter noticed us. They say you're not supposed to judge people. Well I say screw that. I'll judge people by what they do and what they fucking choose to look like. She looked like a fucking whore who'd sell herself on the streets if she thought it'd make ends meet. She smiled that fucking fake smile and asked,

"How many in your party?" duh, bitch, can't you see these three spinning ditzy people and I resemble each other? Fuck, I hate Maryland.

I returned the fake smile and said in a sweet little candy coated voice,

"Four, please." she grabbed four menus and walked us to a table in the bar area.

Now, the most fucking worthless thing in my life are the fucking worthless laws. We sat in that bar area, my 47 year old parents looking fucking uncomfortable, my too-young-to-drink-but-wants-to self looking longingly at the bar filled with whores and whore pick ups.

Now, don't get me wrong, I know what you're fucking thinking, I DO NOT want to be a whore or, excuse the language, cunt.

I just want a decent beer. Or any beer. Alcohol at all would float my fucking boat if only for the fucking laws...

My sullen expression caught the attention of my ego-ass father.

"Do you deserve this? Poor little rich girl? Is that it for you? What have you done for this family? Huh?!" I didn't flinch as he spat the deeply cutting words at me.

"More than half of what you've ever done, smart-ass." I said it way under my breath, but he caught the whisps of air.

"What, young lady?"

"Nothing, sir, I've done nothing."

"That's right, and you should start. By the time I was your age I was working two jobs and taking the highest classes I could in school!" and look where the hell it got you, fucker.

I take pretty high classes if you ask me, I mean, all the honors and Advanced Placement I could get. But he'll always be better than me. Always.

That's when you entered my life, and changed it forever.

I'd've noticed you coming in, but I was too busy defending my existence to notice you with your low tipped hat that was messing up your green hair, long trench coat over a bright purple jacket that had low drooping coat tails. You had four bear-like men with you who all turned their faces away from you. You and your company all sat at the bar on the far end of the room. I remember hearing your voice as you ordered a glass of Heineken beer and the thugs around you ordered their own poison.

Your dark eyes weren't really to be seen under the brim of your hat, but what was hidden most of all was your scars.

I ordered a good meal of chicken Alfredo, my favorite Italian dish, and didn't even notice when you stood up off your bar stool. I was too busy watching my fucking brother play with his fucking rich kid Legos to notice you throw off your trench coat.

Then I looked over.

You'd taken off your hat, unceremoniously, and laid it softly between your hands.

"Attention." you said. No one paid attention except me. I sat in fear...fear of who you were.

"Attention. I'm warning you."

He raised a fully automatic gun to the ceiling and shot rapidly, blasting horrible sounds in the air. I covered my ears. Screams came from drunk people.

"Warned you." you lowered the gun.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, in fact, all people in the nice restaurant of the Fig Tree. In order to save all your damned little insignificant lives one of you must be chosen to come with us."

I immediately thought of myself. Hell I wasn't worth anything to anyone. I watched as all the other frozen patrons of the eatery looked to each other while you, with your dark eyes and red greasepaint watched, smiling dangerously as if you were watching animals at a slaughter waiting to pick which one to slice up first, and thought it was hilariously funny. I made up my mind, said to my family so that the frozen victims could hear,

"You said I wasn't worth anything to this family, that I'd never done anything. Well, here's to saving your skins." I watched your dark eyes shift to me as I stood up, walked around the bar, and stood bravely in front of you, your wicked smile growing wider.

"A red head, eh? We're ah, going to have some fun-nah with you!" you laughed maniacally. My mother had tears rolling down her cheeks. You smiled and pointed to me with your tight leather purple gloves.

"This girl has sacrificed herself for your skins-ah! I suggest you give her a round of applause for her act-tah, it's only kind." the people started to slowly clap as you smiled at me, the paint stretched over the folds of your face.

"A toast to, what's your name little girl?" he asked me.

"Jillian..." I shakily whispered, afraid to look you in the eye.

"A toast to Jill and her sacrifice for you lousy people who get to walk out alive. But the joke's on poor Jilly-Bean's fam, right, Jilly-Billy-ah? They walk alive and get to regret whatever they said that caused this hell-raising...but you didn't do it for them, or for any of these little low-life ants. You did it because Jilly-Bean thought her life was torture, that going with the kind clowns would save her from the shit she went through as a normal person. But oh, Jilly, we're gonna have some fun!" you took a big gulp of your beer and then smacked your red lips together excitedly with the feeling the beer gave you. You grabbed me by the arm, bringing the glass, and laughed crazily as you ran with me out to a white van, shoved me into the second seat, got in the driver's seat yourself, handed me the beer, and drove off, making sure your four bears were safely inside the van's back seat.

You didn't have a driver's license. I could tell from the fucking start.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Let's agree to disagree, shall we?" you slammed on the brakes as a red light flashed on. You whipped out a knife, leaned over me and held it to my throat.

"I disagree with your questioning, you disagree with your throat being slashed open." I nodded shortly, hoping you wouldn't slice my throat right then and there. But though I was afraid, I held no fear in my eyes. That would be weak. That would be stupid.

"Why did you sacrifice?" you asks as you screeched off at the green light.

"I hate the law. I hate my parents."

"That's not a real fucking ah, answer. You sacrificed yourself because ah, you hate your own life and want to find someone-nah who will give you freedom from that shit you hate. But I'm not freedom, and freedom is not what you crave. I'm fun. I like to have a blast. That's what you fucking crave. That's what you want. Anyone with enough sense to open their fucking eyes can see you're overworked, bored, and want something better in life. You're petty and stupid. Or I'm kidding with you, ah, fucking with your head-ah." you slammed on the brakes.

"Don't look at me." you said and I, being stupid, turned my head to look at you. You hit me very hard on the top of the head, and I blacked out, your hysterical laughing filling my ears just as I saw the darkness.

**And no, I don't hate Maryland or any other state, it's just a story.**

**No flames, please, reviews are cyber cookies and they are WONDERFUL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so the first chapter was a rather young and stupid chapter...but here's where the fun begins.**

I woke up in the dark. I heard nothing, saw nothing. Then I realized there was a lamp with an exposed bulb not too far away from me, and it was glowing dimly. Then I realized I wasn't even standing or laying down or anything. I was upside down. You had decided it would be fun to hang me by my feet. I smelled paint. I reached a hand to my face and brought it back. In the dim light there seemed to be blood on my hands. No it was only paint. But then I realized there was a mirror right below me. I saw in the dim light of that exposed bulb your face...only it was my face.

I had paint all over my face. My hair was tangled and green. I don't know why you did it...you just did.

I heard a large door open from somewhere.

"Ah, Jilly Bean! Glad to see you're ah, awake." You walked slowly over to me.

"What happens if I pull this lever?"

You pointed to a large black handle.

"I don't know." I said stupidly. I began to realize how stupid I was, how self righteous and oblivious to the fact that I was now probably going to die.

"Let's find out!" You pulled it and down I came, my arms breaking my fall before I could bust open my head.

You picked my hair up in a fist and yank my face up. I was dazed and crying.

"Awww, did that hurt? Why didn't you think of that before you called your father a smart-ass, huh? You just never thought about it Jilly! So now you get to. Let the punishment fit the crime, as that one guy said, I forget his name..." You fazed out. Then your eyes turned wild and you pulled out a colorful box.

"Gobstopper?" You held a piece of purple candy in your hand.

"No thank you." I said, trying to loosen the fist holding my hair.

"Sure?"

"Yes, I think so." I felt the fist tighten. I wince in pain.

"Fine...I think we'll play a little game. If you can tell me what I'm thinking, I'll let go of your little head of orange hair. If not, we get to stay here...for a very long time."

"How can I guess?"

"Lucky chance..."

"But that's not fair!"

"And getting everything you ever wanted is? You had so many years to have fun, get what you want and be the spoiled self-righteous little brat you were. I'm going to give you every thing you deserve; that is: nothing. You had everything. I'm here to have some fun! You are here to be the puppet and learn your lesson." I realized that I had no upper hand. I had no hand at all.

"For fucks sake, let me go. I don't want this."

"This isn't a negotiable matter. You chose this. I'm here for the fun."

"I don't want to get hurt."

"Then you should have stayed in your seat and eaten your chicken."

"Please."

"Hmm...let's see...nope! I'm going to have to start making a list of things you have to learn not to do, Jilly-Billy. It's gonna get scary...now, back to the game!" You tightened your fist.

"What am I thinking?"

"I don't know!" My head was starting to really hurt.

"I'll give you a hint; it's to do with you."

"You're thinking about how you're going to teach me a lesson."

"No."

"You're thinking about how you're going to kill me."

"Two strikes."

"My hair!" You had yanked it up a bit and so I yelled out.

"Good call, captain obvious, you get to keep your head. Lesson two. Language..." You smiled.

"What do you mean."

"If you fucking use the fucking word fuck every other fucking word it doesn't make anyone give a fucking fuck."

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be. Stick out you're tongue, Jilly..."

I did so. You put the gobstopper on my tongue.

"Put your tongue in, close your mouth." I did so.

"Why the hell are you giving me candy? That's just fucking-" but I didn't finish as you slapped me. I almost choked on the candy and I coughed. I spat it out.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." You picked it up and wiped I off, and then gave it back to me.

"No way."

"Yes way. You have to finish this candy Jilly-Bean." You took my jaw and forced me to open. You put that stupid candy in my mouth and closed my mouth again.

"You look rather good with this make-up." You smiled to yourself.

"Why are you doing this to me!"

"To teach you a lesson. See I knew you would decide to go with us. I needed you to because you are headed for grim endings. I took you because I knew you'd be fun to teach! See you're one of those schemers; one of those innocents who really aren't so innocent. You're here because I'm here and the reason we're both here is because you can't seem to realize how good you had it. And plus it's fun to listen to you complain when you have all your limbs and look perfectly fine. No scars on your face! No bodily imperfections whatsoever and yet you chose to be stupid and spoiled like you were." I opened my mouth, the candy was finally gone.

"Good." You left me standing there.

Why did I get myself into this mess?

**would like to make a shoutout to Swishyfish2003:**

**thank you for your review it was actually quite helpful. Unfortunately not much really changed in the actual writing of the story, the plot is basically the same. However you will notice the summary has changed.**

**thank you to all reviewers!**


End file.
